


Thirteen Minutes Until a New Start

by Aaronlisa



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Eddie’s not sure that the eighties are going to be any better than the seventies were.





	Thirteen Minutes Until a New Start

It was New Year’s Eve, in exactly thirteen minutes the seventies would be behind them and the eighties would be here. Her marriage is in tatters, Justin hasn’t quite left her yet but it’s only a matter of time. And already Saffron looks at her mother with something akin to disgust and shame in her eyes. Serge has already begun to pull away from her and she knows that she’s failed as a wife and a mother. Eddie’s not sure that the eighties are going to be any better than the seventies were. Not when she finds herself in the white tiled bathroom of the master bedroom of her Holland Park house alone and completely sober.

Eddie sighs as she looks at the expensive watch on her wrist, a gift from someone or other. She really can’t remember and she doesn’t care. Twelve minutes and from downstairs she can hear the party going strong and loud without her. She cradles her head in her hands and she wonders where she’s going to go from here. Before she can start to feel overly maudlin for herself, Patsy bursts into the room looking a mess. 

“I just made out with Mick Jagger,” Patsy declares. 

“Again?” Eddie asks and wonders why Patsy has all the luck. 

Patsy just gives Eddie a smirk before she takes a drink from the bottle of champagne in her hand. She offers it to Eddie who gratefully takes it and takes a swig from it. 

“Justin’s a bastard,” Patsy tells her. “The only way to get back at him is by having an affair.” 

“It’s too late for that.” 

Patsy simply takes the bottle of champagne and sets it down on the cool tile floor before wrapping her hand around Eddie’s neck, pulling her closer and then claiming her mouth. 

“It’s never too late,” Patsy tells her before kissing her again. 

Eddie sighs against Patsy’s mouth and she wonders why she had never thought to do this before. As Pasty kneels in front of her and slips her hand underneath the expensive and stylish blouse, Eddie knows that this is just the beginning of a new life with Patsy. It suddenly doesn’t matter that her former life is in ruins. 

Ten minutes later, the party downstairs erupts into a chorus of “Happy New Years” and Eddie’s old life is over and her new one with Patsy has just started. 

((END))


End file.
